


Cosquillas

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adolescencia, Beisbol, Fluff, M/M, besos, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas simples de la vida, son las que mas magia tienen. Puede que Wolfram encuentre un poco de ella mientras comparte el hobbie de su prometido, nunca imagino que intentar jugar al baseball se convertiria en uno de sus mejores recuerdos. POV Wolfram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosquillas

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> —diálogos.  
> "pensamientos".  
> (N/A: nota del autor)  
> [1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
>  
> 
> Pareja: WolfYuuRam.  
> Advertencia: POV de Wolfram.

**Oneshot – Cosquillas**

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri se ve bastante frustrado, se lleva la palma de su mano a la cara, y se restriega. Llevamos ya bastante tiempo de la tarde en este lugar, intentando jugar a eso que tanto le gusta.

— ¡No, así no Wolfram!

— ¡No te desesperes! ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo ahora? ¡Esto no puede ser tan complicado!

— ¡Pero lo estás sosteniendo mal otra vez!

— Solo es un estúpido palo, ¿cómo se supone que lo puedo sostener mal?

— ¡No es estúpido! No entiendes nada…

No, en realidad no entiendo nada. No puedo comprender este juego, por más que Yuuri lo ame con toda su pasión, para mí no significa nada.

Usan un palo, un guante, una bola. Y luego siguen las reglas para ubicarse en el campo, y jugar con esas cosas. Ya leí acerca de eso, tampoco fue tan complicado, no importa lo que me pregunte sobre las posiciones o los detalles, siempre puedo recordar todo perfectamente. Llegue a impresionarlo con eso, pero era obvio, tampoco había nada que fuera tan difícil de aprender.

Excepto sostener el palo. Que parece que es más complicado de lo que puedo llegar a comprender. No tengo idea de cómo es la posición correcta para pararme.

Estoy parado de costado, en la posición de bateador, tengo que mirar hacia el lanzador y darle a la pelota antes de que el catcher la ataje. Yuuri está jugando de lanzador, aunque él ha dicho que su posición favorita es de catcher. No tenemos más gente, estamos solos en el campo. Por eso el ha jugado esa posición, o al menos lo estaba haciendo, porque sigue insistiendo en que sostengo mal el bate y no se… ¿abanicarlo correctamente?, y se acercó para intentar corregirme en la caja de bateo.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser pararse aquí y sostener esto para darle a la pelota?

— No tienes porque enojarte conmigo.

— Está bien. — me dice con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Está pensando. Creo que esto no está funcionando, no puedo jugar con él al baseball al fin y al cabo. Puedo imaginar que me dirá que prefiere volver al castillo, seguro le va mejor con Weller, él también es un aficionado al baseball y ya sabe cómo jugar. — Mejor solo intentemos algunos pases.

Me equivoqué, y ya no se ve enojado. Parece feliz observando los guantes en la caja, los revisa uno a uno tocándolos y girándolos en sus manos. Me pone contento que no haya querido dejarlo.

— Este es el mejor, toma. Yo puedo usar este otro que tampoco está tan mal, pero prefiero que tengas el mejor porque yo ya estoy acostumbrado y puedo usar cualquiera, pero tú eres un principiante.

— G-gracias.

No trates de conquistarme con tus halagos extraños, Yuuri. Aun estoy enojado porque me gritaste antes, no puedes andar cambiando de humor así como así, eso no es adecuado.

Pero sé que aunque le dijera eso no me escucharía, por más que intento que cambie, él no lo hace. No deja de ser un blandengue demasiado amable y confiado, y sigue yendo a la ciudad u otros lugares sin escolta. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí solos, pero no hay nada que hacerle, se que igual hubiera venido. Prefiero que si hace lo que quiere, lo haga conmigo.

Se ve muy feliz, esta sonriendo ampliamente mientras agita su mano con la pelota desde lejos. Hay al menos cinco metros de distancia entre él y yo. Me pregunta si estoy listo y le digo que sí, lanza la pelota, la atrapo con el guante. Se siente raro atajar algo teniendo esto tan grueso cubriendo mi mano, pero tampoco es muy complicado. Parece contento, me hace un halago. Lanzo la pelota de vuelta.

Se está divirtiendo.

Si él se divierte, toda la gente alrededor termina haciéndolo también. Es inevitable, es su encanto personal que pocos logran comprender. En realidad, no hay que buscarle mucha explicación, simplemente es que Yuuri es así. Es lindo y alegre, por eso las personas se siente contagiada de su buen humor.

Es el tipo de persona que a uno le gustaría ver siempre feliz. Por supuesto yo también quiero eso para él, pero sé que no es posible.

Él ha venido aquí a ejercer de Maou, cosa que fue decidida por el todopoderoso Shin-Ou, así que tendrá que enfrentarse a muchas cosas de ahora en más. Al principio, mi hermano y yo pensamos que era simplemente un idiota, y que no era apto para el puesto. Pero una vez que te encariñas, lo único que quieres es velar por su seguridad. Me encantaría que siempre fuera feliz, pero lamentablemente no podrá mantener esa inocencia del todo. Necesita enfrentarse a las situaciones difíciles por sí mismo, y aunque lo ayudemos, en el proceso seguramente saldrá lastimado. Aunque tenga que dejarlo sufrir para que aprenda, yo siempre estaré ahí para darle mi hombro si necesita llorar. Es lo único que puedo hacer, además de protegerlo hasta con mi vida si es necesario.

Me grita y me saluda, corre de un lado a otro. Está lleno de energía, me pide que lance la pelota hacia otro lado más lejos de él para hacerlo más difícil.

A pesar de las cosas por las que ha tenido que pasar, sigue manteniendo esa esencia. La que lo hace tan diferente, que todos se sientan atraídos por él. Yuuri es una buena persona, por eso todos lo aman. Por suerte el pueblo ha sabido reconocerlo también, eso nos deja tranquilos. Es justo, amable, y aunque un poco descuidado, un buen rey.

Cada pelota que tira me hace moverme más lejos, corriendo para ir a buscarla. Una de ellas fue demasiado exagerada, piensa que no podré atraparla, pero tengo ganas de demostrarle lo que vale mi entrenamiento militar. Me lanzo hacia el lugar, doy una vuelta en el piso y llego justo a tiempo para atajarla. Debería ver la cara de idiota que tiene, al estar tan sorprendido.

Corre hacia mí, se ve bastante agitado después de esta actividad. Sigue necesitando un mejor entrenamiento, no puede ser que se canse siempre con tan poco.

— ¡Eso fue genial! — me dice cuando recupera un poco el aliento.

Sonrió y le devuelvo su pelota.

— ¡Fue divertido, ¿verdad? Creo que no tienes madera de bateador, tal vez aun no sacas a flote tu talento oculto. ¡Pero serias un excelente short-stop o segunda base! Con esas habilidades, todos te querrían en su equipo. ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no te unes a mi equipo en Shin Makoku?

— Mmmmh, lo pensaré, no estaría mal.

— ¡Eso sería estupendo!

Me habla muy excitado acerca del equipo, intenta convencerme a toda costa de que debería unirme, y jugar con ellos los partidos. De todos modos se que lo haré, pero lo dejo hablar porque me gusta que esté interesado en mí.

Porque además de ser el Maou de Shin Makoku, Yuuri también es mi prometido.

Si hay alguien que en verdad lo aprecia en todos sus aspectos, ese soy yo. Bueno, aunque la devoción de Günter seria cuestionable. Pero su prometido sigo siendo yo, no él, así que tengo más derecho de decir que soy la persona que más lo quiere.

Igualmente, por más que tengamos este lazo que nos une, Yuuri sigue haciéndose el tonto y no quiere reconocer mi posición. Él dice que fue todo un malentendido, ha intentado explicármelo muchas veces. Yuuri, yo te entiendo. Pero no quiero que lo sepas, porque me conviene. Sino seguramente habría terminado acabando con todo, y cuando le dije que eso arruinaría mi reputación y dañaría mi honor, era verdad. Es complicado pensar en que el retirara la propuesta, o que yo la rechazara. Más allá de todo, estoy cómodo así. Aunque me cueste un poco decirlo, este enclenque me ha cautivado.

Me gusta. No es solo una cara bonita, de ese tipo de hombres que tienen plena confianza en su apariencia, y se aprovechan de ella. Al principio pensé que también sería uno de esos, la primera vez que uno lo ve por supuesto que lo pensaría. Pero Yuuri no es así para nada. Aunque, no puedo comprender que llegase al otro extremo de la modestia de forma tan rara como para decir que es una persona fea, él sigue insistiendo en que no es para nada atractivo, y que nadie lo consideraría apuesto en su mundo. Ya he visto gente de allá, y es verdad que los soukokus son cautivadores y hay varios humanos bastante más atractivos que él, pero Yuuri sigue siendo muy lindo.

Tal vez es simplemente que me he vuelto fiel a mi prometido, por eso no importa que tan hermosos sean otros soukokus, no me afecta. No lo sé.

Físicamente tiene una cara delicada, sus ojos de color negro son raros, pero también su forma es poco común. Son ligeramente rasgados y lo hacen ver simpático. Según él, es una característica de la raza asiática, pero como dije ya he visto otras personas así y no es lo mismo. a Yuuri le sientan mejor, su mirada es amplia y dulce, llena de energía. Su cabello negro me llama la atención, no solo por su color tan profundo y brillante, sino por lo sedoso que se ve. Y cuando lo tocas, es como si no tuvieses nada en la mano, de tan fino y lacio que es se escurre entre los dedos. Por lo demás, es bastante parecido a mí hace varios años. Comparado conmigo ahora, es más delgado, pero tenemos la misma altura. Si se tomara más a pecho una rutina de entrenamiento, seguramente seriamos casi iguales, su complexión física en el fondo es la misma que la mía.

Pero su encanto no radica en su exterior. Solo con eso, no podría haberme impresionado.

Me pasa una bebida sonriente de la pequeña nevera que trajimos. Él se coloca su botella fría sobre la frente. Se sienta en las gradas y se estira en una posición demasiado relajada. De esto era de lo que estaba hablando.

Aunque tiene sus cosas malas, como su falta de modales y ese vocabulario tan vulgar, su simpleza me atrae. Puede hablarme sin tapujos de lo que quiera, siempre me dice todo lo que piensa no importa lo que sea, sus opiniones son directas y sinceras. Yuuri no se preocupa por el status o la posición social, y aunque muchas veces sugiere un dolor de cabeza, por otro lado creo que eso es lo que hizo que me llamara la atención. Si no hubiera sido así, no hubiera dudado ni un momento en dejarlo después de conocerlo y anular este compromiso. No hubiera soportado a una mala persona solo por su envoltorio bonito.

Me he topado con gente que me trata despreocupadamente pese a mi jerarquía a lo largo de mi vida, pero nadie como él. Me da vergüenza decir que un debilucho como él, fue quien me devolvió al camino correcto. Igual que mis hermanos, yo también he tenido mis épocas difíciles, pero desde que Yuuri llegó he notado el cambio en mí aunque nadie lo crea. Yuuri me hizo ver que estaba equivocado en muchas cosas, y consiguió que aprendiera a ver muchas otras de manera diferente. Aunque, aun tenemos ciertos roces, hay cosas en las que no podemos coincidir. Y como se admitir cuando estoy equivocado, creo que también se darme cuenta cuando estoy en lo correcto.

Lo que quiero decir es que, los momentos como este junto a Yuuri, son los que más me gustan.

Me golpea con su codo en el brazo, y casi me hace tirar mi bebida. Lo ignoro. Luego lo hace de nuevo, me hago a un lado y me persigue para empujar la botella con su mano otra vez. Se ríe, me mira y mira la botella, espera a que tome para seguir jugando. Solo quiere molestarme, a veces se pone así de travieso y hace este tipo de cosas. Al principio no lo comprendía, pero esta es la manera en la que juegan en su mundo al parecer.

Recuerdo que una de las primeras veces que me hizo algo así, yo no lo comprendí y me enojé sin razón. Pasó tiempo hasta que intentara algo así de nuevo conmigo, pero lo vi con Weller de la misma manera y mi hermano siguiéndole el juego. Recién en ese momento logre comprender, y debo admitir que me sentí algo celoso, y triste de que ya no lo hiciera conmigo. Pero me lo tenía merecido.

Ahora sé cómo tratarlo. Me rio y lo miro sin decir nada, yo también espero. Para ganar esta vez, tengo que lograr tomar la bebida, siempre nuestros juegos tienen algún tipo de reglas que inventamos en el momento. Espero, y cuando pienso que lo puedo lograr, llevo la botella a mis labios, intenta apartarla pero lo empujo lejos. Creo que estoy por conseguirlo, pero justo cuando tengo la botella demasiado inclinada contra mi boca, logra golpearla. Parte del contenido me cae encima.

Me mira apenado, se ve preocupado. No me hice daño, aunque sí podría haberme lastimado los labios contra el borde de vidrio, pero no pasó nada. Tampoco hubiera sido un problema, sé que no lo hizo a propósito. Comienzo a reírme al instante, y ahora ríe también.

Me encanta esto. Nadie había jugado conmigo antes así.

Ya no puedo tomar más, porque no puedo parar de reírme. Me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me dice algo burlándose de mi uniforme de baseball manchado. Su rostro está muy cerca del mío, y yo estoy demasiado alegre, lo alejo antes de hacer algo estúpido de lo cual arrepentirme. Piensa que es un juego, me atrapa de nuevo y comenzamos a forcejear. Por suerte esto me hace olvidar de las ganas que tenía de besarle antes, para mí no están permitidas esas cosas, aunque sea su prometido.

Me golpea, yo lo golpeo. Somos felices así. Claro que Günter exagera diciendo que son indicios de violencia domestica y que parecemos animales, siempre me reprocha que: "¿Cuándo, usted señorito, se ha convertido en una persona tan vulgar?, se comportan como animales salvajes. Y además lo fomenta en Su Majestad, una vergüenza". Pero no me importa, esto es algo que Yuuri y yo hacemos en privado, una de las pocas cosas que comparto con él. Y me hace feliz saber que le gusta divertirse así conmigo más que con ningún otro, ya no lo hace tan seguido con Weller desde que yo le sigo el juego. Siempre me dice que está feliz de tener alguien de su edad que lo comprenda. Aunque yo le lleve casi cuatro veces sus años de vida, tiene razón, para mí también es una gran compañía.

Pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo de la grada, aterrizo de espaldas en el piso con un golpe seco. Por suerte estábamos solo en la primera, así que apenas tenía altura como para que me lastime seriamente. Arrastré a Yuuri conmigo parcialmente, intentó sostenerse, pero terminé resbalando igualmente. Ahora esta arrodillado encima de mis piernas, y continua riendo con más fuerza al ver que no me he lastimado.

Siento su mano en mis costillas, y por reflejo el doy un golpe seco para quitarlo, él insiste. Ahora son sus dos manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, moviendo los dedos rápidamente. No puedo aguantar, me ha dejado sin fuerzas de golpe. Me retuerzo para quitarlo, le digo que pare que me hace cosquillas, pero justamente eso es lo que quiere lograr. Se burla, me habla como a un niño pequeño, dice algo de mi madre y me llama Honey-chan. No entiendo nada porque no puedo parar de reír y retorcerme, me duele el estomago, demasiado. Se me va el aire, y comienzo a rogar por favor que pare, no pienso en si es humillante o no, simplemente siento que si no me voy a asfixiar.

Sus manos se alejan de mí, y se posan a mis lados. Sigo sin poder entrar el aire a mis pulmones, y sin fuerzas tendido en el piso, aun riendo. Veo que me observa retorcerme solo, mientras suelto carcajadas, entre divertido y sorprendido. No puedo evitarlo, me ha dado un ataque de risa. ¿Hace cuantos años nadie me hacia esto? Creo recordar que la ultima vez era casi un bebe, o algún momento cuando era un niño en casa de mi tío.

Me calmo, me recuesto en el piso, quieto con la mano sobre mis ojos para que no me dé el sol. Intento tomar aire tranquilamente, y devolverle el oxigeno a mis pulmones, aun estoy agitado. Siento su cuerpo cerca del mío, continúa apoyado en sus manos y sus rodillas sobre mí. Me observa, la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro desaparece.

Cuando se acerca lentamente a mí, me reincorporo un poco, creo que no soy el único que siente que este momento tiene algo especial. Inclina su cabeza y yo la mía, cierro los ojos. El momento que tantas veces imaginé, se siente diferente a lo que fue en mi cabeza, esto es mucho mejor.

Siento mi pecho lleno. Mis labios contra los suyos.

Tras un largo momento, entorno mis ojos y le observo un segundo antes de separarme de él. Su mano me detiene, se acerca hacia mí y me empuja hasta que quedo con mi cabeza en el piso recostado.

Me besa de nuevo, esta vez es diferente.

Sus labios se mueven, los míos responden. Siento su boca cálida, y sus manos sobre mi rostro, me acaricia. Solo esto es necesario para que me derrita entre sus dedos. Ya no recuerdo ni siquiera donde estamos, o que hacíamos. Solo puedo vivir este momento.

Lo único que estoy pensando es:

Me quiere.

Y eso me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin-


End file.
